


I’m trusting you. I think I can.

by 4callumiwould



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4callumiwould/pseuds/4callumiwould
Summary: Stuart corners Ben at the engagement party.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 83





	I’m trusting you. I think I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one I would have loved to have seen on screen. Was so happy Stuart was there and looking so relaxed at the idea of him marrying Ben!
> 
> I wrote this really fast so please don’t judge it too harshly! Wish I’d had time to flesh it out a bit more, but I just wanted to put it out there to stop it going round my head! 😂

It's been there all night. The vague but strangely familiar sensation of eyes on him, boring into his back, putting him on edge, but truthfully he can't bring himself to care. 

The old Ben Mitchell would spin on his heels, crowd into his space, rile him up until the challenge was issued, and hope to land the first punch. The old Ben Mitchell isn't here. He doesn't exist in Callum's orbit.

For the first time all night he's cold and alone, but he knows now its temporary. The heat of Callum pulled away from him for the first time since they left that balcony. Its the first time he doesn't doubt its coming back.

"Bin waiting to get you on your own."

He swivels in his seat. Time was those words from that mouth would have been a clear threat, a statement of intent, but somehow it doesn't feel like that. This, like so much else feels different tonight, for reasons he can't yet explain.

Ben looks up to meet his eyes, but for once his jaw doesn't tense, muscle memory smothered by the strength of an altogether different emotion.

"Oh really? If you wanted a bunk up you should'a just asked." Its as natural as breathing to counter with a quip, but there's no malice behind it, not tonight. Tonight he's happy. So _so_ bone-achingly happy, and the venom dies on his tongue. 

"Hate to disappoint ya but I'm a one man guy these days...and I'm not being funny....bro....but you're not my type. Your brother on the other hand...."

Stuart twists his legs on the bar stool to face him, dips his head to peer into his pint glass, a wry smile on his face, and maybe tonight's a new dawn in more ways than one. 

Silence hangs for a beat, but it's easy. The air for once isn't thick with it.

"See that man over there....he's a hero."

Ben turns, following his gaze, and sees Callum, his Callum, accosted by Kathy on his way back to him, but grinning broadly and throwing his head back in joy at something she's said. He feels his eyes widen and the smile spread across his own face at the pure relief of seeing him again, and turns to catch Stuart watching him with a knowing look and an imperceptible shake of the head. 

"He'll deny it til he's blue in the face cos he thinks I mean the army, or locking up crims or...I dunno...what he did for Bobby even...but that's not it."

Ben tilts his head, and licks his lips, a silent invitation to carry on.

"That boy and his goofy grin and his bloody big heart got me through. Kept me going, through prison, abuse, addiction, through all the fucking shit with Jonno. He was just a kid, Ben. A weird one at that. Never had any mates, not really...dont think the ears helped...but I always wondered why, cos knowing he was there, at home, waiting for me, it was like having a light on."

"Thing is benny boy, I think you know that, cos I think he does the same for you."

Life's taught Ben to panic and fight back when he finds himself exposed and laid bare, but he's not alone now. He doesn't need to fight it. Callum makes him strong, and after tonight what'd be the point of denying it.

"I've been watching you all night, and I seen how a shadow comes over your face when he's not with you, and the relief in your eyes when he comes back. I know that look."

The words catch in Ben's throat as he tries to voice some kind of reply, but Stuart is leaning in closer, and it seems he isn't done yet.

"He has that effect on people you see. But that's a problem. That's always been a problem. Makes him vulnerable to people who wanna take advantage, and it's my job....it's been my job to protect him."

"He's no pushover Stuart, believe me..he can take care of himself. And that's not.....I don't wanna take advantage.....I..."

"I know ya don't."

"Thing about you Ben is you need him, cos he keeps you going, holds you up, brings the light like he did for me. But the thing is, you do that for him too, and I've never seen anyone do that for him. I tried, but I was never really up to the job. This last year, I've never seen him so happy, and I know that's down to you."

Ben flinches when Stuart's hand finds his way to his shoulder, but he doesn't pull away.

"I know ya love 'im. Never thought I'd say this...and maybe its the booze, but you two are meant to be. Just look after 'im yeah. I'm trusting you wiv something precious." 

And suddenly he's gone. Up off the stool and heading back to Rainie before Ben can take a breath.  
  
"Stu..."

He stops dead and turns.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it...would love to know what you think!
> 
> Keep safe everyone.


End file.
